


Don't You Have Any Shame?

by CobaltCandle



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Underage Sex, deadnaming, detransitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Zoe Blecher didn't get to choose when she came out - the Dream forced it upon her. Now, with her entire life turned upside-down and facing her first week at Future's Promise School for Magical Girls, she runs into a bully who doesn't take kindly to what Zoe fundamentally is.CW: Transphobia and transphobic slurs, detransitioning.
Relationships: Zoe Blecher/Unnamed Redhead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don't You Have Any Shame?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second piece of erotic fiction! This one involves some heavy themes, so I will take this opportunity to both encourage you to re-read the tags in case you skimmed them, and add the following disclaimer:
> 
> I do not endorse the themes depicted in this piece of fiction.  
> Trans rights are human rights.  
> Transphobia is bigotry, plain and simple.  
> If you are a transphobe or a so-called 'gendercritical', you are not permitted to consume my work.
> 
> This story also features a canon character who is (yet) unnamed in the comic - the redheaded bully who corners Zoe in Chapter 4, Pages 9-11. Because of her mark, I gave her the name 'Diana Fletcher', after the Roman goddess of the hunt and, well, fletchers. I also gave her the title 'Cross Bow' because I thought the double entendre is funny. It's not relevant at all to the story. The title of the story comes from her first words in the comic, berating Zoe for not fighting as a magical girl. I think it's very unlikely that this character will ever reappear outside of being a background character, so if that ever does occur, consider this bit my own context for the mismatching name.
> 
> Donate to the Trevor Project: <https://www.thetrevorproject.org/donate/>  
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

_**Brrriiiiinnnggg!**_ The bell rang out across Future’s Promise School for Magical Girls, and Zoe Blecher slumped. She had gotten the Dream only a few days prior...much to her family’s surprise. Her parents were so relieved when her sister Ariana finally lost her powers – gone were the sleepless nights, terrified that your oldest may simply not return in the morning. The look on their faces when they discovered both that their thirteen-year-old son was actually their daughter, and that she had the Dream...Zoe shook her head, trying to push that memory aside. She wasn’t going to fight. She hadn’t yet told her parents that, but...she had made up her mind. There were plenty of magical girls that didn’t fight, after all...right? She was pretty sure it was allowed, anyway.

She quietly sighed, pulling a well-worn scrap of folded paper out from her bag. She hadn’t quite gotten her schedule down yet, as she unfolded the sheet and glanced down, shrinking a bit. _P.E.,_ she thought. She couldn’t...not with everyone still in the locker room. She blushed, tugging down the front of her skirt a bit, subconsciously trying to hide the distinctly masculine bulge. Maybe she could show up later? No, everyone would eventually notice the pattern. She looked up, seeing the sign for the girl’s restroom, and frowning. “...I guess...I can just hide in here…” she quietly whispered, stepping through the threshold. The bathroom was nearly empty, thankfully, the last couple of girls rushing out toward their next class. Only one remained, leaning on the sink counter, doing her makeup from a small, red compact – a tall girl, she was nearly a foot taller than Zoe, with a stern look on her face. _An upperclassman_ , Zoe thought to herself, though she couldn’t be sure by how many years. Her fire-red hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail, and there was a distinct red mark of a bow with arrow nocked on her left cheek – her magical girl mark. There _was_ a Team Bow, Zoe knew, though she didn’t know who was on that team. The redhead glanced over at Zoe, smirking and turning to face her. “Skipping class?” she said, turning back to lean toward the mirror, doing up her eye-shadow. “That’s a shame,” she said.

“...well...what about you…?” Zoe quietly said. “...don’t you have class too…?”

“I’m a fourth-year,” she said matter-of-factly. “I have second period study hall. They don’t even take attendance for it,” she said, her voice practically dripping with disdain.

“...Oh…” Zoe shrunk. “...I didn’t know…”

“Well, now you do,” the redhead said, turning back toward Zoe. “I’m Diana Fletcher. You might know me as Cross Bow.” She grimaced as the name passed her lips. “Founder, I hate that title,” she said below her breath, through gritted teeth.

“...Zoe...Zoe Blecher...” Zoe shyly said. Diana failed to stop a sharp laugh.

“Blecher?” She giggled. “Like the noise I make when I eat cafeteria food? _Bleck!_ ” She laughed again. “That’s the funniest damn thing I’ve heard all day. The girls are gonna get a kick out of this when I tell them, Blecher,” she smirked, Zoe’s face turning beet red as the upperclassman teased her.

“...I….I need to use the bathroom…!” Zoe said in a panic, rushing into one of the open stalls and locking it behind her, curling up on top of the toilet.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Diana’s fingertips curled over the top of the stall wall as the lanky girl deftly vaulted over it, standing inches away from a terrified, shrinking Zoe. “You’re gonna try to hide from me in the same bathroom? You didn’t think this through very well, Blecher,” Diana towered over her with a smirk. “You can’t get away from me anymore. And now that I have you cornered, I wonder what I should do with you…” Diana said, reaching into her blazer pocket and taking out a small plastic box. “Like it? It’s a portable video camera,” she said. “Can’t always get the camera crew out every night, but Team Bow releases highlights nightly with these little puppies. They’re the secret to our popularity. But that’s not all they’re good for…” A devilish smile curled onto Diana’s face as a little green light flashed on the camera. “Say, Zoe,” she said. “You’re here on the toilet already – why don’t you have a piss for the camera? Sickos love watching little girls relieve themselves. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even split the money with you,” she smirked. Zoe tugged her skirt down again. “...no…” she whimpered. “...I can’t...I won’t…” She tried, desperately, to push Diana’s hands away as they tugged up her skirt, exposing her shorts. “Hmm, you didn’t strike me as the sporty type. Not like that showoff Heartful Punch,” she said, her fingernails digging into Zoe’s hips, slowly dragging Zoe’s shorts off as the gray-haired trans girl covered her face as her cute little penis flopped free.

“...what the fuck is this?” Diana’s eyes were wide, her mouth agape, looking up at Zoe. “You’re a _fucking_ boy?” Her hands snapped up to Zoe’s neck, grip tightening around her throat as the trans girl struggled, trying to get away from the furious upperclassman. “You’re not a magical girl at all! I should have known. It was obvious from the start with your symbol on your eye,” Diana jabbed her finger at Zoe’s left eye, making the little girl flinch. “Bet you paid a lot of money for those vanity contacts, huh? You sick fuck, dressing up like a girl just to perv on innocent magical girls. I oughta just end you myself, ‘Zoe’” Diana’s grip tightened, baring her teeth.

“...stop…!” Zoe choked, tears running down her face as she struggled against Diana’s grip, forcing the older girl’s hands away from her neck as she gasped for air. “...I’m a girl...I was just...born wrong…” Diana’s face soured. “...oh, you’re a _tranny_ ,” the slur slithered past Diana’s lips so casually. “I guess the Dream doesn’t discriminate. But if it were up to me, boys would stay boys,” she hissed, her hand moving between Zoe’s legs, cupping her package, her little uncut dick and small, hairless balls shrinking into her body at the sensation of someone else’s touch. “Ah!” Zoe gasped, shivering. Her hands quivered, trying to push Diana’s hand away from her groin, only for her strength to leave her every time the redhead squeezed her penis. Diana smirked. “Boys are all the same. Talk a big game but turn to putty when a pretty girl touches the dick.”

“...I’m not...ah…! ...I’m not a boy…” Zoe said as her body began to betray her, feeling that familiar feeling of blood rushing to her loins, her dick beginning to swell, pressing against Diana’s palm. “Oh, what’s this?” Diana said, pulling her hand away. Zoe’s hard dick was a cute little thing – it was only about four inches long, and wrapped in a cute little foreskin, covering nearly every inch of her length except her cumslit, peeking through the top. Her balls were cute, too, of course – a tight coinpurse holding two marble-sized testes, so tight against her loins that they almost didn’t exist. Diana reached down and flicked the tip of Zoe’s dick, making the underclassman whimper. “Of course you’re a boy. A girl doesn’t have one of _these_ ,” Diana said, wrapping her hand around Zoe’s length but keeping it still, feeling Zoe’s shameful shaft throbbing in her grip. “Disgusting,” Diana said sourly, “I barely even touched you and your dick is already hard? Maybe you are a pervert after all, _pervert_.”

Tears were running down Zoe’s face, dripping onto her blazer, staining the navy blue fabric. “...I can’t help it...penises just get...like that...sometimes…” she whimpered into her palms, covering her face with open hands. Diana’s hand slowly, teasingly began to stroke, up and down, up and down, Zoe’s pink crown peeking out from beneath her foreskin with every deliberate down-thrust. “They only get like this if you’re a deviant,” Diana said. “You’ve riled up your little boy just from a little touching. Pathetic.” Her strokes slowly grew faster and faster. Zoe whimpered, her fingernails digging into her brow as she resisted the urge to thrust into the strokes as her body betrayed her, so desperate to fuck the transphobe’s silky fist.

“Enjoying yourself?” Diana said with a giggle. “I’ve never seen a boy cum. You’re gonna be my first, Blecher,” she said as she began to stroke Zoe’s length fast, her hand a blur as Zoe’s back arched in shock. “What…?” she whispered, electric shocks of shame and pleasure frying her nerves, a strange, unpleasant pressure growing between her legs, growing more and more intense. Something was bubbling up inside her. Her anticipation grew, stronger and stronger toward her virgin orgasm...it was gonna...she was...gonna...gonna... _gonna_ …!

_**Brrriiiiinnnggg!** _

Diana pulled her hand back, strands of sticky pre connecting her fingers to Zoe’s shaft as the trans girl’s hips bucked desperately in the air, her penis throbbing, desperate for more, to feel that strange, wonderful pressure to completion. Her body writhed, tears running down her face as she ugly-cried. “Tsk,” Diana looked down at Zoe’s pathetic bucking. “I knew you were really just a boy. Your dick’s all you can think about right now, huh?” Diana reached down and flicked Zoe’s shaft, the sobbing girl gasping in equal parts pleasure and pain.

“Deal with that however you want, tranny. Me? I have to get ready for class,” Diana said so flippantly, turning away. “Oh, and don’t forget,” Diana looked over her shoulder, holding up her camera. “I _own_ you know, Blecher.” She smirked, vaulting back over the stall wall as other girls began to filter in, chatting amongst themselves, their voices muffling the sound of Zoe Blecher’s pathetic cries.

* * *

“The time is now 10:00 PM,” a familiar voice came over the loudspeakers right outside Zoe’s bedroom window, the poles darting the streets every so often. Every night, the same feminine voice, warning the city of the dangers to come. “All citizens should be indoors, and all magical girls transformed.”

The clock ticked over, and Zoe’s bedroom was flooded with baby-blue light as the inner barrier washed over the city, casting itself onto Zoe’s naked body as she stood in front of her full-body mirror, hands behind her back as she looked herself up and down. Her slender legs gently curving up toward her wide hips, slimming down again as she ran her fingers up her pear-shaped body, hands over her flat chest, quietly gasping as her fingers brushed across her hard, pink nipples.

“...I’m a real girl…” she said quietly, her hands running back down her smooth skin, over her belly, down to her lap. “...I’m...a girl…” she looked down at that _thing_ between her legs. Her penis. That little tube dangling out from her legs, wrapped up all pretty in a tight pink foreskin. Gently, she wrapped her hand around the shaft, like Diana had earlier that day. “...girls...don’t have these…” She began to slowly stroke, up and down, up and down. Her cocktip peeked out from beneath her foreskin with every slow pump, a flash of darker red against her paleness. “...it’s not the same…” Her stroking sped up, faster now, her hips thrusting up to match her hand. It felt…good. But not as good as when Diana touched it. Her pulse wasn’t pounding. Her palms weren’t sweating. Her brain wasn’t blanking. It was just...nice. But she didn’t want nice. “...please…Diana...” She fell back onto her bed, legs spread wide as her left hand cupped her tight balls, squeezing them just a little too hard.

“Ngh…” a grunt escaped her as she sped up again, the wet sounds of her foreskin sliding up and down her dripping crown filling the room, precum lubricating her shaft. “...girls don’t have penises…” Faster, faster. “...girls can’t...can’t feel what I feel…” Her balls beginning to tense up, pulling close to her body. “...b-but...I’m...I’m a girl…” That pressure growing in her loins, the same feeling she had with Diana. Yes, this was it…! Her body shook with anticipation, her mouth dry as bone as her hand was a blur, balls slapping against her hand, over and over again. “...I’m a...I’m a girl...I’m...I’m not...I’m gonna... _gonna_ …!”

Her vision went white as her first orgasm washed over her, pleasure radiating out from her loins, rushing through her body. Electric ecstasy paralyzed her as her cock throbbed and throbbed, spasming so hard as to be painful. The first throb was dry...as was the second. But with the third, a thick blast of virgin cum exploded out her tip, arcing through the air and splattering across her face, then another, and another, the steaming-hot seed seeming to sear her skin with its heat. And as Zoe baptized herself in semen, she screamed, confused tears running down her face. “ **I’M A BOY…!** ” She sobbed as her cumslit dribbled the remnants of her virgin orgasm on her tummy, her face and chest right plastered with her cream. Her hand slowly moved across her sweaty nakedness, smearing her own jizz across her body as she gently caressed her sensitive penis, whimpering in pain as the heightened sensation sent a bolt of intense discomfort through her. “...ngh...I...I’ve never felt that good before…” she said, taking a big, deep breath. “...G-girls can’t feel like that…” the deluded little trans girl said. “...I always thought I was...but...maybe I’m...a boy after all...maybe Diana was right…” She curled up on her bed, shivering slightly as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her nakedness gently illuminated by the baby-blue of the barrier. Tomorrow, she thought, she would find Diana again.

* * *

“ _What,_ ” the redheaded firebrand said flatly, slamming her locker shut and looming over Zoe with a look of disbelief on her face.

“...I was wondering if you...wanted to tease me again…” Zoe’s voice barely squeaked past her lips, her face a deep, beet red. “...it felt really good...and...I want to feel it again…”

Diana’s eyebrows raised in shock. “Did you _get off_ from it?” Her hands went up to her temples. “Founder, you _are_ a fucking deviant, aren’t you.”

Zoe’s heart skipped a beat at the insult. “...yes I am...I’m just a messed up pervert…” Her hands began to shake. “...I just can’t stop thinking about it...about you…” The front of her skirt began to tent, just barely. “...so please...again…?”

Diana’s jaw went slack, glancing down at that barely-visible throbbing bulge, before grabbing Zoe’s slender wrists and tugging her into a nearby clubroom, locking the door behind her. “Get naked. _Now,_ ” she ordered. The trans girl obediently did as she was told, unbuttoning her blazer and undershirt and tossing them aside, leaving her bare chest out. “Mm. At least your chest looks like a girl’s, tranny. For your age, anyway.” Diana smirked. “C’mon, I don’t have all day, pervert!”

Zoe kicked off her shoes and socks, leaving her clad in only her skirt. “...um...about this…” she said, grabbing the bottom of the garment and pulling it upward, exposing her erect penis. No undies. “You aren’t wearing panties?!” Diana gasped, breaking out into laughter. “You’re lucky we’re not in the hallway anymore. I could have fucking _ruined your life_ , bitch.” She sat on one of the vacant desks, her legs just spread wide enough to give Zoe a glimpse of her dark green panties as she rummaged through her back to produce that tiny camera, setting it on the table. “Well? Go on, tranny. Show me what you got.”

Zoe slowly wrapped her hand around her throbbing, drooling cock, gasping quietly as she slowly, deliberately began to stroke. “...watch me s-stroke my...my penis…” she said, spreading her legs wider, turning to face the camera. “I bet your boy parts feel good, huh, tranny? Touching yourself in front of a girl, stroking your hard, horny cock…” Diana began to gently rub her pussy through her panties, giving Zoe a bit of a show herself. “I could scream for help right now, you know. A deranged boy cosplays as a girl and tries to rape me,” Zoe’s hips bucked hard as the words passed Diana’s lips. “...y-yes…!” Zoe moaned, louder, her girlish voice echoing in the empty clubroom. “...I’m not...I’m not a girl…!”

“Oh?” Diana smirked, getting up and walking over to the desperate trans girl. “Are you ready to admit it?” She reached down, cupping Zoe’s balls, squeezing them as Zoe’s pre stained her palm. She slowly circled around Zoe, still holding Zoe’s nuts and wrapping her other arm around Zoe’s left, brushing Zoe’s hand aside to start stroking her directly. “Are you going to still delude yourself that you’re a girl,” Diana’s breath against her ear made Zoe shiver. “That you’re a disgusting transsexual? Or,” she nipped at her ear. “That you’re really just a pervert? A boy dressing up like a girl to prey upon innocent women like me,” She could feel Zoe’s cock throbbing in her hand, Zoe’s balls tensing up.

“I-I’m a pervert! I’m just a perverted little boy…” Zoe groaned, her hips thrusting hard into Diana’s hands. “M-my boy parts feel too good! G-girls can’t feel this good...a-ah!” a splurt of thick pre burst out of her tip, splattering all over the tile floor. “D-Diana...I-I feel it coming again…! D-don’t stop…!” Diana, of course, slowed down. “Nuh-uh,” she whispered. “I’ll only let you cum if you tell me something, tranny.” She giggled evilly, slowly teasing that aching length. “Tell me your name.”

“I-It’s…” Zoe hesitated, her eyes going wide. This was it. Diana wanted her to...to… “It’s…!” Diana’s strokes began to speed up again, that soft pressure on her balls coaxing more and more pre out. She was so close. “My name is...is…!” The pressure wasn’t stopping! It was too much for her! Her vision began to go white, as the pleasure began to burst out of her cock. “ **ZACHARY!** My name is Zachary!” _His_ cock exploded, _his_ balls pulled up to _his_ crotch as _he_ began to ejaculate. A thick stream of cum erupted from his tip, flying across the room and splattering against the far side, Diana’s hands a blur as she coaxed more and more from him, her fingers sticky with his thick jizz. Zachary felt lightheaded, his body jolting with every spurt of sperm from his shaft, his vision filled with stars has pumps of pleasure ran through his loins with every shot.

“Good boy,” Diana cooed, letting go of his cock and hugging him tight, wiping his jizz all over his pale, panting tummy. “I’m proud of you, Zachary,” she giggled, looking down to see his pathetic cock beginning to soften, dribbling his remnants onto the floor. “Now it’s time for your reward,” she said, pushing him down to his knees and turning him around, her legs spread wide. “Eat me out, boy.” She ordered, and Zachary reached up with shaky hands, grabbing the side of her panties, and pulled them down. Her pussy was perfect – waxed smooth, with a small tousle of fire-red hair on her crotch, just above. Her feminine scent assaulted his nose, thick droplets of grool drooling from her horny snatch. He just sat there on his knees, doe-eyed, looking up at her precious parts. “What?” Diana said with a smirk. “You’ve never seen a pussy before? That is _so_ rich. Pretending to be a girl without even knowing what makes a girl a _girl._ ”

“...no...it’s not that…” Zachary quietly squeaked, his voice as quiet and feminine as ever. “...it’s just...so pretty…” The feminine boy leaned in, tongue out, slowly lapping up across her slit. Her taste was complex; her juices sweet, with a faint tang of acidity, with just the right consistency to cover his mouth in her juices. “ _Ohh!_ Good boy...that’s the first thing you’ve done that didn’t make me want to vomit,” she smiled, her fingers digging into his scalp, guiding him as he lapped at her again, and again, his tongue brushing over her hard clit over and over. She pulled him in, deeper still, groaning as his tongue slipped between her slit, into her aching hole. “Mmm, good boy. Tonguefuck me, Zachary. Show me how much you love me.” His chest pounded, a hand sliding around her back to brace himself as he eagerly began to thrust his tongue in and out, her hips bucking up to meet him, clit grinding against his nose. His other hand slid down, wrapping around his once-again-hard shaft, slowly thrusting into his soft hand, still slick with sweat and sperm. “ _Oohhh,_ mmmph, right there, Zachary,” her slender legs wrapped around his head, pulling him in closer, his tongue lashing against her G-spot, that rough little patch of pleasure.

She tossed aside her blazer, pulling off her white undershirt to expose her fit abdomen, her muscles just faintly visible as she moved, with a dark green bra matching her panties holding in her modest chest, her hard nipples poking the fabric outward ever so slightly. “Ah! Mmmnghh...fuck…” she groaned. “You’re gonna make a girl cum, Zachary. Make me cum!” her legs tightened around him again, wet slurps squeaking from her legs as his tongue spread her so wide. Her hands slid beneath her bra, cupping her chest, roughly pulling on her nipples. “Yes! That’s it! Don’t stop! Don’t...don’t…!” Her back arched, eyes rolling back in their sockets as her silken cunt tightened around Zachary’s tongue, flooding the boy’s mouth with her love as she came. “Don’t stooop! Don’t you dare stop!” she gasped. Zachary moaned into her pussy, shuddering as he came again, watery sperm shooting out his crown onto the floor. “Fuck…!” Diana groaned, spreading her legs and pushing Zachary away from her throbbing pussy. “Fuck…” she panted, wiping sweat from her brow as she pushed the gray-haired boy away slightly.

“I need this,” she said, standing up and unclasping her bra, letting her perky breasts bounce free, before turning around and bending over the desk. “Zachary. You knew you were a boy. But now I’m going to make you a man,” she growled, fingers spreading her pussy lips wide. “Fuck me. _Now._ ”

Zachary’s face flushed crimson, his half-hard cock still dribbling out his second watery load. “...but...do you have...condoms…?” His voice squeaked. “...I don’t want to...you know…”

“ _Fuck me!_ ” She roared. “Class-Z meat like you has no chance in hell of knocking up a class-A bitch like me,” she said. “So stick your **FUCKING** cock inside me, **NOW**!”

Zachary practically leapt, standing behind her and sliding his half-hard cock up and down her slit, trying to find her hole. “God, you’re fucking worthless,” she said sourly, reaching between her legs and guiding him inside of her. “Mm. Not gonna lie, boy, your tongue felt better,” she giggled. “What are you waiting for? _Fuck me_.”

Zachary slowly began to pump, in and out, feeling her honeyed walls gripping his slick, sensitive teenage shaft, every hilting thrust in rolling back his foreskin, exposing his aching crown to her warm quim. “...your pussy...feels so good…” he groaned girlishly, hips slapping against hers over and over, his hands gripping her ass, gently squeezing her cheeks. “Ooh, good boy. Dig those fingers in deeper, Zachary. Be a real man,” she egged him on, bouncing her ass on his cock harder, her plump cheeks jiggling. Zachary did as he was told, digging his slender fingers into her assmeat, his long fingernails jabbing into her, mixing a bit of pain with her pleasure. “Mmmph, fuck, good boy,” she moaned. She was so soft, her pussy so tight. Zachary’s cock throbbed inside of her, her juices mixing with his pre, running down their legs. “Diana…” he squeaked. “...I’m close…”

She stopped for a moment, before suddenly pushing her ass back, knocking both of them onto the ground. “Whoaaah!” Zachary gasped, groaning in pain as his naked back slammed against the floor, Diana now on top, slowly twisting around on his cock to face him, the sensation of her cunt coiling around his cock making him see stars as she squatted above him. “Meat like you doesn’t get to cum first, Zachary,” she said, wiggling her hips, giving the gray-haired boy a look at his cock in her pussy. “Your pervert cock is for my exclusive pleasure only. You’re just a fucking warm dildo to me, meat.” She slowly bounced up and down on his cock, her nipples drawing tiny circles in the air with every cycle.

“...yes…” Zachary groaned, arching his back, pressing his hips into hers. “...I’m just a cock…I’m just _your_ cock…” he gripped her hips, squeezing her again. “...please...use me...Diana…” He thrust upward, his balls slapping against her sweat-slicked ass, over and over. “...I’m just a cock...that’s all I’ve ever been…”

Diana groped her chest, moaning and panting while she tugged on her sensitive nipples. “I’m going to cum,” she gasped. “Your boy parts are gonna make me cum, Zachary. Make me cum!” Her hips slammed down on him, harder than ever. “MAKE...ME...CUM!”

He gasped as her cunt spasmed around him, her juices flowing out, warming his balls on their trip to the puddle below them. It was just...too much for Zachary. “C...cumming…!” Zachary gasped, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Diana’s waist, face buried in her petite cleavage as he came with her, his third cumshot in an hour painting her pussy walls white. “I can’t...I can’t stop…!” Zachary gasped, feeling an icy burn growing in his chest, radiating outward, enveloping his whole body. “Diana, I’m scared…!”

She looked down at him, still riding her orgasmic high. “W-what?” she gasped. “Zachary...you’re…” she grunted as he thrust into her, his cock still cumming, thick seed flowing out her pussy into the puddle of fluids below. “I feel weird…!” He whimpered, unable to keep his body from rutting the transphobe. “I feel...cold…! But I can’t...stop...I’m finally...finally…” His body froze up, his extremities spasming as one last, electric arc crashed through his body, a final fat cumshot inside of Diana’s thoroughly bred pussy, before his cock softened and he collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap.

“Zachary…” Diana slowly pulled herself off of him, his soft cock flopping out of her. His surprisingly thick jizz flowed out of her stretched pussy, down onto his pale body. She reached over to her bags and produced her compact, cracking it open and turning it towards Zachary. “You need to see yourself.”

He gasped. “I’m…” his fingers ran through his hair – his _black_ hair. He blinked his eyes – his _brown_ eyes, the left missing the floral starburst that was his magical girl mark. “...I’m not a girl…” tears welled up in his eyes as he started to laugh. “...I’m not…! I...I never was…!” Heavy tears ran down his face from equal parts relief and melancholy. He looked up at Diana, hugging her tight. “...thank you…” He sobbed into her chest. “Now, now. You may have been confused for a bit, but it’s all right now, hmm?” She patted his head. “...it’s just…” he sniffled. “...I won’t be able to see you anymore…?” She rolled her eyes. “After all this, you still want to be my bitch? Founder, you’re such a pervert,” she ruffled his hair affectionately. “...yeah,” Zachary smiled faintly. “Yeah, I do.”

Diana smiled. “We’ll figure something out, then. But you can’t exactly go back to class looking like that, hmm?” She smirked, reaching down and cupping his cock and balls, gently shaking them as he moaned. “...I...I guess not…!” Zachary gasped. It was going to be a long afternoon indeed.


End file.
